Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving body control device, a moving body control method, and a moving body control program for moving a moving body.
Background Information
In order to improve the efficiency of fishing, the fishing is performed at a location where many of the targeted fish are believed to live (such as at a fish reef or a shoal). The fisherman maneuvers his vessel so as to repeatedly pass this location in order to confirm whether or not the targeted fish are at that location (this is known as trolling).
At sea, the vessel is drifted along by disturbances such as the wind or tides. As shown in FIG. 7A, the direction of the bow of the vessel changes to be perpendicular to the direction of the disturbance (and particularly the wind direction) when the vessel is drifted in the direction of the disturbance so as to pass the target position.
Then, the direction of the target position becomes a direction that is perpendicular to the direction of the bow (the direction of the disturbance). As a result, as shown in FIG. 7B, the vessel sometimes may not pass the target position even if the rudder is turned as far as it will go.
Also, as shown in FIG. 7B, the vessel cannot head in the direction of the disturbance because the heading is inclined with respect to the disturbance direction.
Therefore, the vessel will have a spanker to reduce the effect of the wind (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2012-017057), or will have bow thrusters for moving in the desired direction (such as in the starboard or port directions of the hull) (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2011-218959).